Where love is more than just your name
by SelenesLegacy
Summary: Very AU songfic set to "Anywhere" By Evanescence. Magneto and Mystique runs away together. Set in "First Class" era. Very fluffy.


**Where love is more than just your name**

**By: SelenesLegacy**

_I don't own anything._

(MAGNETO)

I never thought I'd be able to feel like this about someone. Especially not her. How on earth could it happen? How could a man who was able to attract metal and a shape shifting girl actually be attracted to each other?

But I knew what we had to do.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

_Take my hand_

Raven was sitting on the couch along with Hank, their eyes locked on the telly. Charles had told me that he'd accidentally read Hank's mind, and read quite inappropriate thoughts about her. "Erik, please stop staring at me." Her voice broke through the silence I'd been lost in, but I saw a gentle smile play on the corner of her lips. I sat down beside her and leaned in. Hank sent me a death-glare as Raven came closer to me. "Meet me in the park tonight, by the lake. Pack only your most important belongings." She just looked at me.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half-way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

We avoided each other for the rest of the day. Charles kept sending me curious glances throughout the evening; I sincerely hoped that he had no intention of reading my mind. "Erik, is there something going on between you and Raven?" I simply shrugged and replied: "Why should there be? She is your sister, I don't do that." He just smiled and left me to my own business.

The last hours felt like days. I had the rucksack packed, and was now waiting for her. "E-Erik?" A frightened voice came from the dark. "I'm here Raven." I gave her my hand and pulled her close to me. "How are we going to get away from here?" I smiled and kissed her forehead.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there_

I started to whistle a gentle tune, and Azazel was by our side in the blink of an eye. "Are you ready to go, comrades?" We took his hand, and everything was black for a moment. "Is this it?" I nodded and he turned to Raven. "The very best wishes to you and your lover, Miss Raven." She kissed his cheek, and we watched as he disappeared.

"I have something to show you, but you can't see it right now." She pouted for a moment, before grinning. "Blindfold me then." She untied the scarf around her neck and handed it to me.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the mornings light_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason_

I tied the scarf around her head and took her hand as she reached out. "It's not a long walk." I held her arm as we walked down a path. She stumbled occasionally, but I always catched her. "We're nearly there." She held my hand tightly. "We better be there soon," she complained, "My feet are hurting!"

I stopped, and she nearly walked right into me. "We're here." She stood still immediately as I untied the scarf. "Now, open your eyes." The look on her face was beautiful as she saw the cottage. "Erik, it's wonderful! You did this all by yourself?" She radiated such beauty and amazement that I had to keep myself under control. "Why don't we take the tour, milady?"

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart _

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you_

She was silent as I showed her every room. Something about that worried me. "Raven, don't you like it?" She nodded stiffly. "Erik, I…I love it. It's amazing." I took her hand in mine and said: "If you don't like it, we can go back." She looked like she wanted to slap me. "I don't ever want to go back" she whispered, "I belong here with you." Raven's lips crashed upon mine, and I savoured the whole of her. We needed each other; we needed to keep away from the others.

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you now_

She squeaked as I swooped her into my arms and carried her upstairs. "And here is the master bedroom!" I kicked the door, and grinned like an idiot when I saw her face. The room was candlelit; it spread a beautiful glow onto the walls. "I…I don't know what to say, Erik. It's absolutely beautiful!" She whispered as I put her down on the bed. She changed to her true self, how I loved those yellow eyes.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the mornings light_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

Her kiss was as sweet as nectar to my lips, and I shivered softly as those lips moved to my neck. The depth of this…nothing could really match it. "I love you, Erik." She whispered softly. I held her close to me, whispering: "I love you too, Raven. You are everything I need."

**8D**


End file.
